As computer technologies and communication technologies have developed in recent years, means for information acquisition, means for provision of information, and communication means have become sophisticated and complicated while individuals can use personal computers and the Internet freely. Methods of using those means and methods of operating those means have also complicated. Patent reference 1 discloses, as a measure against this problem, a system that sends Internet information destined for information-starved people and so on to television sets and so on using a push service without making the user operate his or her personal computer or the like. The user makes a request of a specific operator or sets a desired genre via telephone, and the operator sets the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a destination site which provides information meeting the user's desire to a WWW (World Wide Web) server managed thereby, and the user's television set refers to the WWW server and is sent to the destination URL to acquire information or advertisements.    [Patent reference 1] JP,2003-298967,A
Because the conventional system is constructed as mentioned above, there is no relation between the operation of making a request of an operator (configurator) via telephone to make a setting, and the operation of making the TV set display information, and hence there is a separation between them. A problem is therefore that the user cannot intuitively associate a setting with display of information (e.g., content watching), the user has a trouble in making a request of the operator to make a setting to receive information via television or the like. A further problem is that because the user can receive only a setting service provided by a predetermined operator and a server on the Internet needs to be managed in order for the operator to set a content, the load on the operator is high and the user cannot make a request of an arbitrary configurator, such as his or her friend, to make a setting to acquire information with flexibility.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a content display device that enables the user to easily associate a setting with display of information, and to make a request of an arbitrary configurator to make a setting to acquire information with flexibility.